


Greedy Miss Rouge

by Carmilla_Deluxe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Deluxe/pseuds/Carmilla_Deluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rouge comes to congratulate the happy couple, but her motives aren't that innocent after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy Miss Rouge

"So, what brings you here today, Rouge?" Cream asked, both her and the bat sipping tea.

"I hear you and Amy are together now?" Rouge answered, a slight smirk as she did.

"Y-yeah… I didn’t realize everyone else had already found out."

"That’s how these things go, dear. Everyone loves gossip."

There was an awkward silence. Cream didn’t know what to say and Rouge seemed to have fun watching the bunny blush and squirm.

Finally, Cream asked, “Is that all you came here for? To see if the gossip was true?”

Rouge laughed. “Of course not! I wanted to congratulate the happy couple. Shame Amy’s not here to join us.”

"Yeah, I’m sure she’d have liked to see you. I think she knows you better than I do, to be honest."

"Well, would ya like to get to know me better?" Rouge gave Cream a look that made her little bunny heart skip a beat.

"…What? What do you mean?" Cream was blushing harder than ever.

"I think you know what I mean, dear." Rouge stood and started walking over to her rabbit friend. She reached out to grab her shoulder.

"N-no!" Cream suddenly shouted. Rouge did, in fact, stop. She said nothing, and Cream stammered, "P-p-please leave."

"…Sorry, I guess I went a bit too fast for little Creamy." Rouge went to the door and, just before leaving, commented, "Just so you know, I wasn’t trying to take you away from Amy. I’d love to have both of ya."

It was quite some time before Cream’s breathing calmed and she returned to her daily chores. She didn’t mention anything about what happened to Amy when she got home. Later that night, she tossed and turned in bed, dreaming of bats.


End file.
